


Lucina's Nightmare

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [71]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Amputation, Beheading, F/F, Futanari, Guro, Necrophilia, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Lucina gets visited in a dream by a succubus - who takes her head as a payment for her service. Her corpse is found by Severa - the redhead unable to resist the temptation to fuck her princess's corpse.
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Lucina's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday gift for Veiled last year, the succubus is his oc ^^

Lucina’s blue eyes snapped open, the Brand of the Exalt shining in one of them as the Ylissean princess opened them up. She wasn’t sure, what woke her up - but she felt alarmed for some reason. The woman was in a bed in her room in the Askran castle, clad in nothing other than a light nightgown. It was far more revealing than Lucina would like - the light blue cloth was see-through. Because of that, anyone who’d see her like this would get a view of her small breasts, as well as the bush of pubic hair that was over her small, cute slit. However, the summoner had commanded for all nightwear in his kingdom to be like this. If her choice was to wear a nightgown that didn’t cover anything up, or to sleep naked, she’d still prefer the clothes - it gave her some resemblance of keeping her dignity, at least. She was glad that her status as a princess provided her with a solo room - if she’d have to stay with anyone else, she’d die of embarrassment. Severa already teased her about her flat chest a lot as it was - if the redhead roomed with her, she was sure there would be no end to jokes about her chest size.

What was this feeling that woke her up, anyways? She had troubles putting a finger on it… It was as if she had felt some dangerous presence nearby… Well, with how this world was, this was nothing unusual - the summoner even housed Grima here, after all! But it seemed much closer than usual… Lifting herself to a sitting position, Lucina took a look around her room. If there wasn’t anything there, she’d just go back to sleep. However… “W-who are you? And what are you doing in my room?” There really was someone in her room - and Lucina screamed that at them while covering her chest up with one hand. Her unexpected visitor was a blonde woman, relatively petite. She was wearing something even more revealing than Lucina was - a red corset that left both the woman’s breasts and pussy uncovered. The woman was also wearing pink tights, and her arms were covered in gloves that went past her elbows. And to top it off, the woman had two sets of small black wings coming out of her body - one from the back of her head, and the other one directly from her back. Lucina didn’t recognize the woman at all - she didn’t really seem like a hero… Then… Who was she? And why was she here?  
“Answer me! Or else…” Lucina extended her hand towards the spot where she had put the Falchion down - only to see that it wasn’t there.

“Ah, just relax, Lucina!” The blonde woman walked over to her bed with a wide smile on her face. “I’m just here to make you feel good!” As she said that, the woman began to run the fingers of one of her hands up the inner side of Lucina’s rich, meaty thighs. “W-who sent you? And what’s going on with your clothes?” She asked as she felt the woman’s fingers trail closer to her pussy, some unwanted shivers of pleasure going through her body. In response, the woman just placed a finger on her lips. “Shhh, Lucina… I know what you really desire!” As the blonde woman said that, her fingers slipped under Lucina’s nightgown - with her starting to trail around Lucina’s slit. Against herself, Lucina began to wiggle on the bed, pleasure slowly building up within her - until finally, a moan made it past her lips. The succubus - for just that was Lucina’s visitor - smiled triumphantly as she heard that. “See? Your body likes it!”

“N-No…” Lucina tried to mutter back at the woman, but the demoness just shook her head. “Shh, Lucina! Just let me do my work!” She told her enthusiastically while plunging her fingers into the depths of Lucina’s slit. “N-no.. W-what are you… Aaah!” The blue-haired girl tried to ask her unknown molester to stop, but the blonde just ignored her words and proceeded to fuck her. Lucina wasn’t a stranger to sex, but she had only done it with trusted friends - and now, some woman she had never seen before was fingering her. Still, she made her feel quite good… The succubus’s skillful fingers stroked her inner walls in just the right way… And she had found her g-spot almost immediately, too. With mixed feelings, Lucina began to moan again as the succubus fingerfucked her - Lucina’s love juices starting to leak out of her slit, through her nightdress and onto the sheets of her bed.

The succubus wasn’t done with just one hand, though. Her other hand stretched out towards Lucina’s chest - slipping through her nightgown as if it wasn’t there. Her hand grabbed right onto one of Lucina’s small boobs, and began fondling it - her fingers squeezing into Lucina’s modest flesh and tugging on the woman’s nipples, her hand alternating between the two. At the same time, the succubus leaned forward - and placed her lips right on top of Lucina’s. The princess’s eyes widened in surprise at the sudden kiss. The woman caught her completely off-guard - and her tongue went right into Lucina’s mouth. As the woman kissed her with a lot of passion, Lucina’s resolve grew weaker and weaker. Eventually, as the succubus worked her magic on her, she finally gave up and kissed her back - starting to fully enjoy herself. The succubus groaned happily as she felt Lucina give in - showing that yet another mortal had fallen to her charms. She proceeded to pleasure Lucina in that way up until the woman came - Lucina rolling on her bed in pleasure as her climax overtook her.

As that happened, the succubus broke their kiss off. She withdrew her fingers from Lucina’s cunt, and let go of her tit. Going away, she quickly picked up the Falchion from the spot outside of Lucina’s range she moved it to earlier - and then returned to Lucina. Being an otherworldly demon, she was able to ignore the restrictions on the blade that would turn it dull - making it so that the sword was still as deadly as if it would have been in Lucina’s hands. The blue-haired girl was still throwing herself in a climax on her bed - unable to react to what she was doing at all. Her blue eyes widened in shock as she saw her approach with her blade in her hands - but her muscles were too numb to react. “Now, die!” The succubus told her while swinging the Falchion at her. All Lucina managed to do was to bring one of her arms up in a futile effort to protect herself. And the only thing she achieved through that was that the sharp edge of her own sword cut through the wrist of the hand that used to wield it - with Lucina’s hand flying away, staining her nightgown and chest with her blood.

The pain that came with losing her hand successfully forced Lucina out of the pleasure she was in. However, her body was still unable to move - so all she could do was wait now. Tears formed in her eyes as she stared at the stump of her hand - why was this happening to her? Why wasn’t she even getting the chance to protect herself? If she had fought someone and lost, it’d be a fair death she could accept. But dying like this… This wasn’t fair! This shouldn’t have been her fate! “W-why?” She asked the woman through her tears, her soon-to-be-killer still smiling at her as happily as she did while fucking her. “My master wanted your head! And I’m going to bring it to him!” The woman replied with just as much energy in her voice as she showed in her actions. As she said that, she just swung the sword at Lucina again - easily slicing right through Lucina’s neck. The pain in her neck overtook everything, the woman suddenly losing contact with the rest of her body.

If she still had a stomach, Lucina would want to throw up as the succubus picked her head up from her bed. On her way up, Lucina saw her headless corpse - blood pouring out of the stump of her neck as her body spasmed on the bed. She felt so disgusted as the woman pressed her lips against hers, feeling her breath on her face… How could she ever kiss her back just moments ago? Now, she barely had the strength to do anything, and so she couldn’t stop the succubus from kissing her, pushing her tongue into her agape mouth once more… At least, the kiss didn’t last long - and Lucina thought it was a good thing. However, instead of the demon setting her down, she instead guided Lucina’s face towards her slit. Lucina was even more disgusted as the demon pushed her face against the opening in her outfit, rubbing her pussy against it - with a mix of sharp breaths and short moans quickly reaching Lucina’s ears from above.

Lucina wanted to ask the demon why, she wanted to voice her pain out, she wanted to scream for help, for anyone to save her - but with her neck cut, her voice wouldn’t come out. Despite that, she still tried to scream - until finally, her voice was able to escape her lips again.

Lucina’s blue eyes snapped open, the Ylissean princess letting out a terrifying scream. W-what was going on? With surprise, she found herself able to feel the rest of her body again. She lifted her right hand towards her face - it was whole again! With her other hand, she touched it. No signs of the cut at all! Sitting up, Lucina took a look around her room. The Falchion was back at its resting place, as if it had never been disturbed. She looked down at her bed sheets. There was no blood on them at all! All that was there - Lucina blushed at the sight - was a damp spot on the mattress right below where her pussy used to be. It seemed that there really were no signs that what she had experienced had really happened. She breathed out a sigh of relief. It was really all just a dream… But that damp spot left her with more questions. Did she… Cum while dreaming? Was all of this just a wet dream? It was far more vivid than any dream she had had before… And it was good enough that it made her actual body climax, too. Just… Why did that demon cut her head off there? That wasn’t exciting, it was terrifying… Why would something like that happen in a wet dream of hers?

Well, whatever the reason for that was, it only made Lucina appreciate more that she was actually alive. It was all just a weird dream… The woman stared happily at her whole wrist again, opening and closing her hand and stretching her fingers for a bit. She had almost calmed down at that point - almost ready to return to her sleep. Or maybe she should get up early and just practice her swordsmanship now? As she wondered that, suddenly a red line popped up in her wrist. It was in the exact shape of the wound she had received in her dream - and it hurt just as much as it did then. Horrified, Lucina watched as her hand slid off her wrist, falling onto her legs and splashing them with blood. W-what was going on? Wait - did that mean that-

Before Lucina could finish that thought, pain exploded in her neck. Looking down, she saw a trickle of red going down her chest, right between her small boobs. Suddenly, she found herself moving - her head sliding off the stump of her neck. As she fell down, her head rotated - letting her take a look at her headless torso. Her meaty thighs cushioned her fall, letting her head land comfortably and stare at what was going on. There was a fountain of blood squirting out of her neck, with it going all over her chest - droplets of it even getting onto her face down below. Her torso spasmed, throwing the blood around further as the blue-haired princess watched it throw around. She had troubles wrapping her mind around what had happened. Did that woman kill her in the end? But why? Wasn’t it all just a dream? Was this her fate - to just lose her head while laying in her bed? Why? She had traveled back in time to save her world from a grim future - only to die like this? It didn’t feel right… And she didn’t want to to die! Tears began to flow from her eyes as the futility of her whole life got to her. Was there even a point in her going back in time, then? Or was all of her life worthless in the end?

With those grim thoughts, Lucina passed on - the light disappearing from her blue eyes. The brand of the exalt still stayed within them as they grew dark. The woman’s corpse remained sitting for a bit longer, her dying spasms shaking it around. Eventually, though, these had died down - and her body collapsed back onto the bed. Once that happened, the succubus materialized in the room - this time, in its real version instead of the princess’s dreams. Grabbing Lucina’s head, she shoved it between her thighs - and began grinding her pussy against the princess’s slack lips. “Aaah! This is quite a good head! I’m sure master will be pleased!” Between her moans, the demoness commented on Lucina’s head - disappearing in a flash of purple a few moments after that.

A few hours later, the door to Lucina’s room swung open. “Wake up, you dork!” Severa’s voice tore into the room as the twintailed redhead burst into her best friend (and sometimes lover’s) room. “Quite the sleeping princess aren’t you, Luci? But you know it’s dangerous to-” Severa froze as she saw her princess’s corpse - which was now missing both the hand and the head. Getting closer, she could see that the hand was still there - but the head was nowhere to be found. By that time, the succubus had returned to her master’s domain. Now, Lucina’s head was now impaled on the cock of the succubus’s creator - the man having already sprayed the princess’s face with his cum numerous times.

However, Severa had no way of knowing that. All she could tell was that her friend and lover was dead now. She reached out with her hand towards it, placing it on one of Lucina’s thighs. Doing that, she could immediately feel the chill of death that had spread through Lucina’s body. Up until then, she still had some faint hope that her friend was still alive - but now, she needed to accept that that wasn’t the case. “Ah, Lucina…” She could feel herself tearing up. They had traveled back to the back together, they had survived the war against Grima together… And now, she was taken away from her, just like that. Why? Why did this happen? “Ah, Luci!!! Whyyy?” The redhead began to sob while falling onto Lucina’s body and embracing it tightly - crying on Lucina’s blood-stained shoulder for a while. She just wanted to feel Lucina’s body press against hers once more… However, it lacked the warmth it always had when they hugged - and the whole thing just felt shallow. Despite that, Severa kept going - squeezing Lucina’s body tightly as if she was trying to crush it. 

In the end, however, that didn’t give her the emotional closure the woman desired. Her friend was gone - and she didn’t even get to say goodbye to her! Ah, Luci… She was going to miss her strong, yet kind personality… She was going to miss teasing her about her flat chest, too… And she was going to miss their sex together. As she thought that, Severa realized something. There was nothing stopping her from having sex with Lucina one final time, now… And truth be told, her headless body laid out like that turned her on. It didn’t help that the woman’s nightgown was transparent, giving the redhead a view of her chest - as well as the tantalizing view of Lucina’s cunt. She looked around, even though there was no one else in this room other than her, to check if anyone was watching her. Then, against herself, Severa pulled her pants down - the girl’s erection flopping into action. She stroked it a few times, but it was already very hard - her cock throbbing with desire to feel Lucina’s cunt around it once more. “Stupid Lucina… Why did your dead body had to get me all excited like that?”

Against herself, Severa climbed onto Lucina’s bed. Pulling her dead lady’s nightgown out of the way and spreading her legs a little for easier access, she lined her dick up with Lucina’s slit. Then, she shoved it right in. Lucina’s pussy was much colder than usual… But it was still just a little moist. Feeling disgusted with herself, Severa began thrusting her hips forward. Her cock traveled into the depths of Lucina’s dead cunt… By that time, her body had already stiffened quite a bit. That, in turn, made Lucina’s slit even tighter than usual - making it more pleasurable for Severa to fuck than ever before. It felt so wrong… But at the same time, it felt so good… “L-Luci… You moron… Why does it feel so good?” Severa thrust in with more force than before, getting more and more into using Lucina’s body as it continued. Soon, she was moaning in pleasure with each of her thrusts: “Luci! Ah, Luci!” If anyone ever saw her like that - including even Lucina herself - Severa would be embarrassed beyond belief. She wasn’t good with showing her feelings to others… But at least now no one could get in between her and Lucina. And so, now she could really be herself - more than she ever was even when it was just the two of them. She thrust into Lucina’s corpse with more force than she had ever shown before, making up for the stillness of her lover’s body - until finally, she came. “Luci! Luciiiiiii! LUCIIIIIIIIII!” She screamed in pleasure as her cock began unloading her semen into Lucina’s cunt, creaming her dead friend’s pussy with her futa spunk.

Riding out her climax, Severa shot all of her cum right into Lucina’s snatch - all while secondary regrets began to wash over her. This was wrong… Why did Lucina had to get herself killed? And why did that idiot’s body was so hot? It was all Lucina’s fault that she had done this… “I-it’s not like I enjoyed it or anything…” She muttered towards Lucina’s corpse while pulling her cock out of the dead princess’s cunt. And yet… Her dick was still hard… Being a futa,  
the girl’s dick didn’t need the downtime a man would need. “Goddammit Luci, why are you so hot? Even in death?” Severa asked her friend’s corpse with some half-hearted spite in her voice - but just saying that let her accept that Lucina was dead a little better. “Aaargh!” She called out in frustration as her cock twitched again at that thought. W-well, it’s not like Lucina would mind her using her body like this now…

As if in a trance, Severa crawled over Lucina’s body - ending up on the opposite end of it than before. Now, her cock was right in front of a hole she hadn’t tried out before… B-but! Doing this would be so wrong! Still… It was a part of Lucina’s body she had not explored before - while she had fucked both her pussy and ass on a few occasions before. Forcing the tip of her dick into the opening in Lucina’s neck stump, Severa groaned in pleasure as the cold, slimy walls of Lucina’s esophagus enveloped her erection. It was just as tight as her friend’s other holes… Before long, all of the redhead’s reservations went away - the woman starting to fuck Lucina’s neck hole with no inhibitions. She continued to grind her hips forward, her shaft sliding further down and up Lucina’s gullet - until eventually she came again, her cum ending up in Lucina’s belly. The blue-haired girl did suck her off before, so it wasn’t the first time that happened - but the way of dispensing her semen there definitely was unique. 

“H-huh, Luci… Your neck stump was great!” Severa told the dead woman again as her climax had subsided. Once again, speaking it outloud made it apparent that Lucina was gone now - and now, Severa was finally ready to accept it. Pulling her dick out, she watched as some of her semen poured out of the now-gaping hole in Lucina’s stump. Pulling her pants back up onto her half-limp dick, Severa was now ready to leave. She’d have to report Lucina’s death to someone later… But maybe she’d come back to fuck her once more first.  
“See you again soon, Lucina…” Severa told the blue-haired girl before closing the door to her room behind her.


End file.
